crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaways
Runaways is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Unlike the other VVIP characters, this character is composed of two female characters in Black List and Special form and a male character on the Global Risk form, similar to Hermes but in reverse way (Hermes' male character is in BL side). They have the usual Furious Kick, Throwing Knives and a different set of voice. Its perks are pretty much the same as Nymphs for AI Modes, albeit without the Bless skill. Availability * CF China: Hitomi * CF West: Ronin * CF Russia: Phantom Features * Shockwave Sword: Ability to use a special sword in AI Modes by pressing the E''' key. When charged, press RMB to throw a fireball vertically which can explode 5 times and burn the enemies. * '''Charged Shockwave Sword: Executes a powerful Shockwave Sword attack in AI Modes by pressing the E''' key when fully charged. * '''Furious Kick: Only for BL and GR character (press E') * 'Throwing Knife: Throwable knives (Press 2'''); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Ghost Vs. Mutants, and Knife Matches. * '''Increased Mileage Points received. * Special Character: Available in Zombie Modes. Retains all bonus perks. * 200% EXP points bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room. * 20% GP bonus for everybody in the same room. Variants Runaways_NG.png|Noble Gold Runaways-Blue Similar to FOX, this is pretty much an alternate version for Runaways only on the Special side. She looks slightly different as her outfit has white and blue color instead of red. She has a blue beret on her head with different hair style; futhermore, her gloves simply got changed from red to blue. Otherwise, she still has the ability to use Shockwave Swords. This item can be obtained through Ranked Match reward either permanently or temporarily, and also you can buy this in Trade System. It is available in the following versions: *'CF China': Hitomi-Blue Trivia * Same with Nymphs' special character, she is also smaller than PvP counterpart so she isn't used in Mutation Mode and variants; therefore, BL and GR one are used instead, but the Furious Kick is disabled. All worn character items such as Flash Guard and Smoke Helmet won't show up in the third-person view. ** Also in Runaways' special character, her outfit and appearance is similar to a battle maid seen in anime and video games. She uses Chinese voice sound, while the BL and GR one use English instead. ** Once again, CF Russia made their Russian voice pack for Runaways. * This is the first and current VVIP character to feature a male character on it. * The GR side in the promotion artwork and the loading screen show his bare arms with his sleeves rolled up; however, it's fully covered like any male character on GR side ingame, probably because Tencent is too lazy to create a new arm model or doesn't want to use the BL one like N-22 in CF Vietnam. ** Also, the new artwork on the GR side looks slightly different as he looks younger. * CF West released Runaways before Nymphs despite the fact that Runaways was released later than Nymphs when they first came out. A good explanation for this is because Nymphs have better Zombie Mode perks, so releasing Runaways first would be financially better for Smilegate West. Gallery Artwork= Phantom_BL.jpg|Black List Phantom_GR.jpg|Global Risk 1517598416257.jpg|Global Risk (Old) Phantom_SP.jpg|Special |-| Black List= Runaways'_HUD_BL.png|HUD Runaways'_Kick_BL.png|Furious Kick Runaways'_BL_Knife_Draw.png|Throwing Knife Drawing Runaways'_Knife_BL_HUD.png|Throwing Knife (HUD) Runaways_BL.png|Loading Icon |-| Global Risk= Runaways'_HUD_GR.png|HUD Runaways'_Kick_GR.png|Furious Kick Runaways'_Knife_Draw_GR.png|Throwing Knife Draw Runaways'_Knife_HUD.png|Throwing Knife (HUD) Runaways_GR.png|Loading Icon |-| Special= Crossfire_2018-03-31_12-22-53-847.png|HUD Runaways'_Knife_Draw.png|Throwing Knife Draw Runaways'_Shockwave_Sword.png|Shockwave Sword (HUD) Shockwave_Sword_Charged.png|Shockwave Sword (Charged) Shockwave_Shord_Attack.png|Shockwave Sword Charged Attack Shockwave_Sword_-2_(2).png|Shockwave Sword (Charged but Unused) Runaways_SP.png|Loading Icon Videos CrossFire Character Runaways (VIP) Cross Fire China RUNAWAYS (VVIP) Character Review !-0 Cross Fire China Runaways Shockwave Sword AI Special (VVIP) on Crater GamePlay ! CrossFire - Runaways (Character) Special in Zombie Mode VVIP Character 【CF】 Cross Fire Russia Runaways Фантом (VVIP) Russian Voice ! Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP